An Unexpected Turn
Adopted from Hermione6720 by Hazelcats Chapter One My name is Daisy Bryant. I arrived at Camp Half-Blood early this year. I am a daughter of Demeter. My best friend is Malcolm from the Athena Cabin. My worst enemy is Annabeth Chase. (From now on, it is done by Hazelcats) I was walking to my cabin from dinner with Malcolm. "So, see ya?" he said. "See ya." I went into my cabin and changed. I fell asleep and dreamt I was standing on top of a cliff. A boy with black hair and green eyes was climbing it. Then two groups of people started to climb after him. (from Hermione6720's Percy's Choice) One group was Annabeth, Grover, and I think Nico. The other was who I think was... Luke and a few hellhounds. "Come back!" Annabeth yelled. "Come back!" Luke yelled. Then the boy turned to Luke. "Seaweed brain" Annabeth moaned. Then my alarm went off. That was why Annabeth was like that? Chapter 2 It was a few months after Percy had come back. We were getting ready for the battle. I was training when I heard the battle cry. "FOR KRONOS!!!!" I ran out of the sword arena to the battle. I had fought some draecne, a few hellhounds, one or two demigods, when I felt a knife jam into my side. I gasped and collapsed. I saw a demigod, about 15 or 16, with dark brown hair and rough looking skin. He must've been a child of Ares. The last I saw was the battle above me. Malcolm's P.O.V. I saw her body on the ground, but I couldn't get to her thanks to a pack of hellhounds. Her blood was soaking through her shirt. Aggh!! Gods help us! Chapter 3 When I finnaly got through the pack, Daisy was gone. I yelled in frustration. Who took her? Then a draecne charged at me. I killed it quickley, thanks to my anger. I ran through the battle, looking for her. I saw Luke dissapear into the trees behind a few other demigods. I ran after them to a beach about a quarter mile from camp. They were in a small boat. Daisy was with them, still unconsious. I did something stupid. I swam after them. They were already far out and the ship was much farther. When I finnaly got to the ship, they had already been on board for about five minutes. I got onto the ship and hid from monsters. I got behind a few barrels, a good hiding place, but easy to escape from, and fell asleep instantly. Chapter 4 Daisy's P.O.V. I woke up in a small room. It was Luke's ship. I knew that. It had to be. I got up but crashed to the bed again. My head hurt like crazy. What had happened? My side hurt horribly. I remembered. I had been stabbed and passed out. But where was Malcolm? What had happened to him!? I had to find out. I slowly got up, my vision fuzzy. "Going so soon?" a voice asked. Luke. I turned and saw him. "Where's Malcolm?! Tell me!!!" I yelled at him. Luke's P.O.V. Malcolm? This could be to my use. "Malcolm is on our side. He thought that if camp didn't protect you or anyone else enough, the gods don't care. Which they don't" I told her. Her face was in shock, still taking it in. "No. No he wouldn't... he wouldn't do that..." she said looking down, shaking her head. After a few moments, she spoke. "I... I'll join." she sighed. Chapter 5 Malcolm's P.O.V. I was awaken by something down the hall. I looked through a small hole and saw two dracenea coming. Just before they passed me, I slid my weapon threw the hole and killed them both before they could make a sound. Now to find Daisy. Category:Hermione6720 Category:An Unexpected Turn